My Saviour
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Russia was only supposed to be forming a treaty with the Italy brothers. But Germany quickly finds out there's more to the story than Feliciano is letting on. RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT! TWs and other info inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah, I'm basically putting up a trigger warning for rape scenes between Russia and Italy. I'll try my best not to make them to graphic and descriptive, but I've decided to rate this M, just in case. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review on how I did. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction after all.

Disclaimer: Nein. I don't own Hetalia, only the evil plot.

My Saviour

Chapter: 1

Feliciano is late again. Ludwig looks up from the book he's been reading, and stares at the front door, waiting. It takes another twenty minutes of him sitting in this position before the front door opens. Ludwig takes notice of his boyfriend's facial expression.

Feliciano looks petrified. Tears are already falling down his cheeks and he's trembling, badly. This is the third time this week that he has come home like this, and Ludwig is now past the point of being merely concerned.

"L-Ludwig." The use of his human name has him rising from the couch almost instantly, tossing the book aside and slowly making his way to Feliciano.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on yet?" He asks, wrapping his arms as gently as possible around the smaller nation and holding him close.

Feliciano only shakes his head, still trembling as he grips onto Ludwig as tightly as he can.

"You know if you tell me, I can help make it stop, Italia." Ludwig promises. And he means it too. He'll slowly torture and then kill anyone who dares to mess around with his little Italian.

"Ve," is Feliciano's only reply; a verbal tick that he usually only makes when he's greatly distressed or upset.

"Scheisse, very well then," Ludwig sighs quietly, still holding Feliciano as close to him as he can.

He knows without a doubt that Feliciano's problems are happening back at his and Romano's house. From what little information he does have, he knows that Russia and Italy are meeting up to discuss a peace treaty of sorts, though it's taking a lot longer to write out than originally intended. For the time being, Ivan has decided to crash at the Italy brothers' house. The only reason Ludwig even knows this much is because he's already talked with Romano, wanting to know if the nation knew anything about what might be going on with Feliciano. Ludwig has to wonder if Ivan has anything to do with this.

Whatever's going on, he's going to find out who's been hurting his Feliciano. And they're going to pay with their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woooh! This was a bit tricky to write, mainly cause it nearly made me cry. Nearly. Enjoy, and sorry this is so late. I've been procrastinating again.

Chapter: 2

Feliciano lets out a sob as the bigger, Russian male touches him again. He tries to think of Ludwig holding him, telling him it'll all be okay, but that only makes him panic more, because Ludwig isn't here with him. No, Ludwig is back home working on paperwork or whatever else it is that Germany does when Feliciano is not around.

"Please!" He whimpers at the unwanted touch. "Please stop!" He says this every time, because really, no one but Ludwig should be touching him like this. Ivan never listens to him, but he keeps saying it anyway, hoping someday it'll work.

He sobs when Ivan responds by forcing a kiss onto his lips. He hates when Ivan kisses him. It's so different from how Ludwig does it. Ludwig, despite his occasional firmness, is always kind when it comes to his lover. His kisses are sweet, and so gentle. Ivan's kisses are neither sweet, nor gentle. They are forceful, with an unspoken threat behind every single one. It's enough to keep the Italian quiet, and he doesn't try to ask Ivan to stop again. He doesn't want to get the other nation even more upset with him, after all.

Work is a slow, grueling process for Ludwig, especially when his mind is miles away, focused on only one person: Feliciano. He sits at his desk for maybe hours, just staring at various papers. Hell, he doesn't even know how long it is, but the sound of the front door unlocking and opening is what stirs him at last. He looks up, expecting to hear those heartbreaking sobs again. But this time is different.

When Feli finally arrives to his office, there is a dull look in his eyes, and he keeps quiet, and he shies away when Ludwig rises to greet him.

"Feli?" He asks, slowly sitting back down so as not to frighten his lover. "Mein gott. Whatever this thing is, it won't get any better if you keep quiet about it. You know that, right?" He asks, and waits for a response. Any response is fine, just as long as Feliciano stops looking at him like that. As if...as if he's afraid of him.

A nod. That's the only thing Ludwig is graced with. And the German slowly exhales, trying to keep himself calm.

"Let me come with you when you go tomorrow. I know negotiating treaties isn't really your thing," he tries, but the smaller nation merely blinks at him, looking forlorn and lost.

"Feli, you haven't said a word since you came home. Talk to me, meine geliebete, please?" Ludwig pleads, the concern visibly showing in his eyes.

Feliciano seems to consider it for a second, but then shakes his head quickly. To be fair though, his expression is apologetic, so Ludwig lets him off the hook again. He really shouldn't, given the whole situation, but he doesn't want to push his lover. He's never wanted to do that.

"Come on then. Have you eaten yet? I'll make wurst or pasta or really whatever you want," He'd make a swimming pool out of pasta if it got Feliciano to at least smile at him again.

The Italian shakes his head, and Ludwig feels his heart break just a bit more.

"You're not...hungry?" He asks, and Feliciano simply nods, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Ah, you're tired," Ludwig nods in understanding. He is too, honestly. He's spent all day worrying, and now this. "Why don't we both get some sleep, ja?"

The Italian nods, a small flicker of a smile gracing his features, though he still refuses to speak. Ludwig lets out an audible sigh of relief at the smile, and they start walking upstairs together.

Ludwig is surprised when he sees Feliciano enter the guest room instead of Ludwig's own bedroom. He makes the mistake of assuming Feli simply wishes to sleep in a different room that night, and follows him in.

Feliciano visibly tenses, slowly turning his head to look behind him at Ludwig, who takes a few cautious steps backwards. "I'm sorry, meine geliebete. I didn't mean to startle you."

Feli watches him for another second or two, before nodding and walking over to the bed and curling up underneath the covers.

Ludwig waits for another moment or so before carefully following his lover's lead. He's just sitting down on the bed when he hears it. A whimper. He turns quickly, looking over at Feliciano, who is now trembling, badly. "What is it, Feli?" He asks, reaching a hand out to gently stroke his lover's cheek.

Feli lets out a scream, nearly falling off the bed in his haste to get away. He shakes his head violently as he stares back at Ludwig, eyes shining with...is that really fear? God, what is Ludwig doing wrong?

"You don't want me here," he realizes, feeling as if he's just been punched in the gut.

The Italian just stares at him, tears now brimming in his eyes as he cowers away from Ludwig. Ludwig, who would never even think or dream of hurting him.

The German nods, looking away and rising from the bed. "Right then...ich liebe dich, Feliciano," he replies, but his tone sounds sad, even to his own ears, despite him trying to appear calm on the outside. "Guten nacht. I will be in my room if you need me."

He doesn't wait for an answer, choosing to hurry out of the room instead before his heart can break even more than it already has.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was supposed to be up on the site two days ago. But I finished it and then forgot to upload it til now, so here is chapter three. Also, apologies for the rather abrupt cliffhanger ending here, I wasn't exactly sure how to end this chapter so what I have will just have to do. Enjoy!

Chapter: 3

Ludwig lies in his bed for hours, just worrying. Worrying about Feliciano. He has to go to his lover's house tomorrow, regardless of whether Feliciano actually wants him there or not. He needs to protect his Italian no matter what.

He's interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and then quiet sniffles. He looks up, seeing Feli, and gently pats the empty side of the bed. "Are you alright, meine geliebete?"

"Nightmare," Feli whimpers, dashing onto his usual spot in Ludwig's bed and pinning himself as close to the German as he can.

Ludwig is torn between concern at the situation and relief that Feliciano seems to be on speaking terms with him again. Ultimately the concern wins over though, and he pulls Feli closer to him.

"Shhh, you're alright meine geliebete. Nothing is going to hurt you ever again. I'm going with you to the meeting tomorrow. I'll protect you."

Feliciano stiffens, looking up at Ludwig with frightened eyes. "But-but you can't!" He squeaks out fearfully.

"Why not?" Ludwig asks, half in exasperation and half in surprise. He'd thought that going to the negotiations would be something Feliciano would want. It's clear something is going wrong with them anyway, and Ludwig wants to see for himself just what is going on.

"You just can't! Ivan said-" Feliciano freezes in his tracks at the small, unintended confession.

Ludwig's eyes widen, and his lip tightens into a straight, angry line. "Is he hurting you, meine geliebete?" He asks in a falsely calm tone.

"N-no!" Feli cries out, beginning to look terrified again. "No I swear! Ivan is very nice and he would never lay a finger on me!"

Lies. Feliciano is lying to him. Ludwig can see right through it, and this time he isn't letting Feli off the hook.

"Tell me what he did to you!" His blue eyes are shining with anger now, not at Feliciano, but at Ivan.

"It was nothing!" Feliciano has started sobbing again, but Ludwig isn't giving in on this one.

"Tell me, Feliciano! Can't you see I can make him stop if you just tell me-"

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING, LUDWIG!"

The German freezes. Feliciano has never yelled at him like that. Never. He backs off, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Alright, fine. I'm still going with you tomorrow. I don't care if you don't like that." It sounds harsh, but Ludwig means well, and he knows Feliciano understands that he's only trying to protect him.

The Italian sighs, and nods, curling back up into Ludwig's arms. "I'm sorry. Ti amo, Ludwig."

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano," Ludwig replies, and the two eventually drift off into a troubled sleep.

LBFVLBFVLBFVLBFV

Ludwig steps into the house, Feliciano's hand firmly clasped in his. He greets Romano first, holding his hand out in an attempt to greet the other nation cordially.

"You brought the potato bastard?" The Italian asks his brother, looking exasperated.

Feliciano looks away, and Ludwig shoots Romano a glare. "I'm here to make sure these negotiations are going exactly as planned. Something tells me they're not," he replies, slowly turning his glower towards the other man in the room.

Ivan stares back at him, looking surprised for only a second before his expression goes back to being neutral. "I see. Sit down, both of you, please."

Ludwig makes a point of seating himself, and Feliciano, as far away from Ivan as possible. Feli curls into him, trying to keep his eyes away from Ivan, who seems content with staring directly at him as he talks.

It gets to the point where even Lovino begins to become uncomfortable with the Russian man. "Okay polar bear, you're starting to freak me and my brother out with all your fucking staring."

Ivan pointedly ignores him, instead smiling at Feliciano. "I'm starting to feel a little bit hungry. Why don't you and I go and fix up some pasta, da?" He asks, a predatory smirk on his face now.

"Nein!" Ludwig snarls as Feliciano whimpers, clutching on tightly to the German. "He's not going anywhere alone with you."

"What the fucking hell are you looking at him like that for?" Lovino frowns at Ivan, before turning and looking at Feli, who has become a sobbing mess in Ludwig's arms. "Okay you," he snarls, turning back to Ivan and looking majorly pissed off. "What the fuck did you do to my brother, huh? Do I have to chop your fucking balls off?"

"I can't have some alone time with a friend? What's the harm in that?" The Russian asks, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Please! Don't let him touch me!" Feliciano whimpers, curling up even more into Ludwig's arms. "Please! I don't want him to touch me anymore!"

Ludwig freezes, the words seeming to sink into his mind as a look of utter horror and realization crosses his features.

It all makes sense now, he thinks. The way Feliciano had freaked out when they'd both been in bed together, the fear in his eyes, the fact that there were no visible bruises on his body.

"Mein gott..." Ludwig doesn't realize how pale his face has gone, or the churning feeling in his stomach. He doesn't even hear Lovino screaming at Ivan.

"'Don't let him touch me?' WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DOES HE MEAN BY THAT YOU FUCKING FREAK?" The Italian screams at the Russian.

"I'm going to kill you," Ludwig says it so quietly that at first he doesn't even realize it. But then his mind finally catches up with the situation, and, after gently untangling himself from Feliciano, he rises, and says it again. "Scheisse! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He storms over to Ivan's seat, and lunges at the Russian man.


End file.
